


JUSTICE for Monsterkind (or JUSTICE for the Few)

by tatersalad5001



Series: A Deviation in Destiny [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (for probably like. all the routes...in general...), Agender Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Trauma, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Once upon a time, a human climbed Mt. Ebott and fell into the Underground.  The Dreemurrs adopted the human child, and thus, Frisk Dreemurr became a symbol of the future, a symbol of peace, for all monsters.Frisk was patient. They waited. They waited for each human to fall on their own time, and they helped convince each human to help them break the barrier. Six humans, including Frisk, had fallen into the Underground. Six humans, including Frisk, agreed to help break the barrier. They only needed one more human. The seventh human.Then, one day...





	JUSTICE for Monsterkind (or JUSTICE for the Few)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been in the works for a long time. Probably about as long as I've been planning No Chance in Hell, which, since that's longer than since I started writing the story...it's been awhile. It's the same series as No Chance in Hell, but you don't need to read that story to read this one or understand it all. However, I think reading one will help contribute to reading the other, that reading both will enhance...the experience, perhaps? This story will help reveal hidden truths in No Chance in Hell that may not be important or contribute much, but would be harder to pick up otherwise. As of writing this, there's few hints to these truths in the other story at all. This story isn't a sequel, or a prequel, or anythinglike that, however... This is an alternate timeline. Frisk makes a decision, and the branching possibilities of that decision lead to these two timelines. While the other story is a story centered around Hard Mode, I wouldn't say this one is. 
> 
> This story was meant to be much more fleshed out, a multi-chapter story that went into much more detail. However, I've lost most of my motivation and drive to write this story by this point. After a point, it would've become very repetitive; NCiH suffered from the same problem, but I had a different solution for that. Another issue was, I've never been confident in my ability portraying the main character of this story well. I've never thought I would do well at it, and I still don't, and that was holding me back. For a long time, I've considered scrapping this idea altogether and not writing it at all, but I decided I just couldn't let it go like that. This is my compromise: I've written this out in a short, outline-like manner that goes over the main points from start to end. This wasn't how I wanted to tell the story, but this was still a story I wanted to tell, and the only way to tell it by now.
> 
> There's some other smaller details and trivia from planning this out and all that I'll include at the end, since that's a better place for it.

Once upon a time, a human climbed Mt. Ebott and fell into the Underground. 

They fell into the Ruins, where the Dreemurr family, despite living in New Home, spent much of their time. The Dreemurrs adopted the human child, and thus, Frisk Dreemurr became a symbol of the future, a symbol of peace, for all monsters. Monsters took Frisk in and showed them nothing but kindness. Frisk wanted to pay that kindness forward.

Monsters were trapped under the barrier, much like Frisk used to be trapped in their previous life. They wanted to help.

In one timeline, they enlist Asriel’s help. In one timeline, they travel to the future to find human souls once they were already Underground, and bring them to the past. In this series of events, Frisk was desperate to help, but they were reckless and didn’t consider the consequences. They failed to truly understand what they were doing. But that timeline is another story.

In another timeline, in this timeline, Frisk was patient. They waited. They waited for each human to fall on their own time, and they helped convince each human that the Underground was safe and okay, and to help them break the barrier. In this timeline, humans would break the barrier of their own free will. And monsters would go free.

Six humans, including Frisk, had fallen into the Underground. Six humans, including Frisk, agreed to help break the barrier. They stayed Underground and showed the same care towards monsters that they received from them. They only needed one more human. The seventh human.

Then, one day...

A human climbed Mt. Ebott. A human fell into the Underground. The seventh human.

Chara fell into the Ruins, as every human before them had. They were found by Asriel Dreemurr, who still often liked to play in the Ruins. Asriel made sure they were okay. Once this was certain, Asriel was eager to take Chara to his home. The seventh human was here! They might finally be able to break the barrier! But, they were a ways from home.

Asriel led Chara through the Ruins, much like, in another time, Toriel may have led Frisk. Asriel helped Chara through every puzzle, until they reached Home.

Home was not inhabited by Toriel. Instead, it was infested with spiders. The door from the Ruins to the rest of the Underground wasn’t sealed. Rather than fundraise to being the spiders in the Ruins to Hotland, Muffet had, with help, moved with the spiders still with her from Hotland to the Ruins. 

Reaching Muffet, Asriel thought it might be best to let his family know a new human had fell before bringing the human with him. Between the Riverperson and Hotland’s elevators, it would not take long to go to New Hone and back again. Leaving Chara temporarily in Muffet’s capable hands, Asriel went on ahead.

It did not take long after Asriel left before Chara learned they were not the only human in Home.

The other human had a ribbon tied in their hair and a toy knife in their hands. Chara themself was bandaged up since before they fell, and had brought a worn gardening tool with them; neither of them have a real, true, knife. But Chara couldn't keep their eyes off the toy knife in the other's hands, and their mind looped on repeat over the fact that there's another human here, when they thought they were finally free of humanity. Muffet introduced the two of them to each other and tried to help them adjust to their temporary co-existence. 

Things were okay, for a time, until the other human asked Chara to play with them. Still holding that toy knife. Chara reacted, and tried to attack. They missed, and as they tried to attack again, Muffet pulled the other human out of danger and tried to talk Chara down. Chara refused. They refused to stay around another human, refused to let the other human go free, refused to do anything but try to take them down. Their words and responses came out broken, jagged, bu it's enough to be clear that they thought if they didn't attack first, the other human would attack instead.

Muffet told the other human to hurry out to New Home, and the other human ran towards the exit of the Ruins. Muffet tried again to calm Chara down, talk to them. But Chara couldn't stop, couldn't let it go. They made it past Muffet and ran out of the Ruins after the other human, arriving in...

Snowdin.

From there, Chara went on, chasing after the human that left the Ruins. But the human they met in the Ruins wasn't the only other human in the Underground. They met other humans as they ventured on as well; one had been in the Ruins with Muffet, one in Snowdin with Sans and Papyrus, one in Waterfall with Undyne, one in Waterfall with Napstablook Shyren, and Mettaton, and one in Hotland with Alphys. The story played out similarly from there; Chara was fine when they met the monsters, but lashed out as they met each human. The monster(s) with each human told the humans to head for New Home while they tried to help Chara. If the humans stayed, someone would get hurt. But they would be safe in New Home, with the Dreemurrs.

Chara made a stop in Snowdin, however, at the library. The library had books on many different subjects. Human souls was a fairly hot, if not largely ill-informed, topic. The few things the books did know, however, were interesting. Human souls came in different colors, and souls of different colors had different abilities. After reading about the known ones, Chara looked deep within themself at their own soul, to see what their own soul was like. What kind of soul they had.

The soul they saw was yellow. If Chara concentrated enough, they could shoot some kind of projectile attack straight ahead.

They first tried to use this attack on the human that had been staying with Sans and Papyrus.

And, they continued on through the Underground without much more incident. Chara couldn't trust the humans to remain in the Underground without doing  _something_ , they couldn't stop now.

They went on until they reached New Home. Where the Dreemurrs were. Asriel wasn't there; he'd already started back towards the Ruins to bring Chara to New Home himself. He had yet to catch up with them. But Asgore and Toriel were there. As was Frisk.

Chara found Frisk in the garden, a heart-shaped locket around their neck, and a stick in their hands. Chara raised their own weapon at them. Frisk looked at the weapon in Chara's hand, then at Chara. Frisk broke their stick in half and dropped both halves to the ground.

Frisk knew the look in Chara's eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. They promised Chara they wouldn't hurt them, or anyone else. All they wanted to do was help. After some convincing, Chara was surprised that they believed them. Then, Frisk talked to Chara about breaking the barrier. Chara hated the idea at first. Humans attack and destroy anything they don't understand, and that would be exactly what they would do to the monsters if they were freed. But Frisk was adamant that there was another peaceful solution to everything. There had to be, Frisk would make it happen themself if they had to. And after some convincing, Chara finally agreed. They would keep monsters safe. They would stop any more fighting.

Frisk took Chara's hand and took them to the barrier, where the other humans were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> \- For some reason, I considered for awhile Asriel being a Mettaton-like robot in this story...I don't know why, or how that was actually going to happen, I don't remember if I figured out why or not. I've scrapped that; Asriel is himself.
> 
> \- I've been on the fence about Mettaton this entire time, but... I've decided he has his rectangular, robot body, and he's a star, and he still spends time with Alphys and hangs out with he, but he spends more time with Napstablook and Shyren, too, and they've already started their group performances. For a time, though, Mettaton wasn't going to have his robot form, and it was just going to be Napstablook and him.
> 
> \- This story wouldn't have had any non-boss battles, and boss battles would've ended up being: Muffet, Sans and Papyrus (as a brother duo!), Napstablook and Mettaton (and maybe Shyren), and Undyne and Alphys, possibly either together or separately (for a time, I considered Mettaton and Alphys at the same time as well). These fights would have peaceful resolutions of course; Chara never wanted to hurt monsters in this story, and wouldn't have ever attacked intending to actually hurt or kill. All attacks would have missed.
> 
> \- Frisk still has a red soul, and the other humans all have different soul colors as well. Only Chara is different, becoming the yellow soul. I thought justice was a good theme for Chara in general, and that's what I had for them here. They wanted justice for themself, and the end justice for all monsters. They never fought for justice for humanity, however. I played around with Chara having the cowboy hat and the empty gun, and then just the empy gun, but I've ultimately decided against it. Chara having a different soul color was going to be a big reveal in this story, initially. I wanted to leave a few clues in the way they thought and spoke, but I didn't want them to even know until the end of Snowdin, in the library. The core of this story, the main idea that created it, was always "Chara is the yellow soul, associated with justice".
> 
> \- Things like Muffet in the Ruins instead of Toriel are the result of general differences from the original game in this timeline... Because humanity never killed Asriel, Asgore never declared war on humans, Toriel never left New Home.
> 
> If you made it this far... thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
